Asia
Asia is the largest and biggest continent on Earth. It is in the northern hemisphere. Asia is connected to Europe in the west. Together, Asia and Europe are called Eurasia. Some of the oldest human civilizations began in Asia, such as Sumer, China, and India. Area area of Asia]] The Asian continent is the largest of all continents in the world. Covering about 30% of the world's land area, it has more people than any other continent with about 60% of the world's total population. Stretching from the icy Arctic in the north to the hot and steamy equatorial lands in the south, Asia contains huge, empty deserts, as well as some of the world's highest mountains and longest rivers. Asia is surrounded by the Mediterranean Sea, the Black Sea, the Arctic Ocean, the Pacific Ocean, and the Indian Ocean. It is separated from Europe by the Pontic Mountains and the Turkish Straits. A long, mainly land border in the west separates Europe and Asia. This line runs North-South down the Ural Mountains in Russia, along the Ural River to the Caspian Sea, and through the Caucasus Mountains to the Black Sea. Ben and Toad's Contest On Ben and Toad's Contest, they were having Asia as Else Assmann and Antonia Gerena Rivera's dead continent for DDP. The continent has won one season so far, for season 1, at the finale. The rates for season 1's finale was high and above because the continent's announcer (Terue Ashida) was seeing it. On Derby Dead Pool 2013 when Yoshi was checking it (on June 14, 2013), the team of "Dead Continent" was based on people from Asia (or the Asian Football Confederation). Yoshi rated it the best continent in the world on June 12, 2013. There were no ratings by the time it started the show. Asia also had berths for their teams to qualify for the 2014 World Cup in Brazil, and the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in Canada. Ben and Toad's Contest Asia has qualified at least one contestant in some seasons. *Season 1 - Viktor Ahn (South Korea), Tomoka Takeuchi (Japan). *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 - Mai and Mao Asada (Japan), Kim Yuna (South Korea), Liu Rui (China) Notable People This is a list of notable people from Asia. Arabs are included. It's either they were born, has died or currently residing. Some of the Derby Dead Pool picks are shown here from Asia that has an obit (or will have an obit): *Olivia de Havilland - Born in Japan *Joan Fontaine - Born in Japan *Misao Okawa - Japan *Jiroemon Kimura - Japan (Toad's team said South Korea) *Yao Defen - China *Kama Chinen - Japan *Ravi Shankar - India *Jyoti Amge - India *Kamato Hongo - Japan *Yukichi Chuganji - Japan *Bashar Al-Assad - Syria *Ariel Sharon - Israel *Homare Sawa - Japan *Keisuke Honda - Japan *Shinji Kagawa - Japan *Ji So-Yun - Korea Republic *Yitzhak Shamir - Israel *Doris Lessing - Born in Iran *Takuma Sato - Japan *Weiron Tan - Malaysia *Kim Jong-Il - North Korea *Kim Yuna - South Korea *Mao Asada - Japan *Mai Asada - Japan No obit: *Mitsue Nagasaki *Terue Ashida *Yoshino Ide *Chiyo Shirashi Eurasian countries Some European countries are also partly in Asia. About three-quarters of Russia is in Asia, while the rest is in Europe. Small parts of four other Asian countries are in Europe. List of Asian Countries *India *Bangladesh *China (People's Republic of China) *Mongolia *North Korea *South Korea *Vietnam *Laos *Burma (Myanmar) *Cambodia *Indonesia *Philippines *Malaysia *Singapore *Afghanistan *Azerbaijan *Armenia *Bahrain *Bhutan *Brunei *East Timor (or Timor-Leste) *Georgia *Indonesia (formerly Dutch West Indies) *Iran *Iraq *Israel *Japan (only Asian country to have supercentenarians) *Jordan *Kazakhstan *Kuwait *Krygyzstan *Lebanon *Maldives *Nepal *Oman *Pakistan *Qatar *Russia (in Europe) *Saudi Arabia *Sri Lanka *Syria *Tajikistan *Thailand *Turkey *Turkmenistan *United Arab Emirates (U.A.E.) *Uzbekistan *Yemen Related pages * Asia Minor * Asian Games * Southeast Asia Category:Continents of the world Category:Asia Category:Asian countries Category:Countries Category:FIFA World Cup